When I first set my eyes on you
by shikonjewel
Summary: *George/OC* A girl tells her story through 1st year to 7th year on how she kept her secert about her best friend George. She has deep feeling for him ever since she meet him in Diagon Alley. Will Jealousy, Friends, School Pranks, and unexpected vistors ge
1. Diagon Alley

Sj: HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! SHIKONJEWEL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar: God your hurting my ears!!!! Shut up!!!!  
  
Omake: AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sj: Oh shut up you 2 and have spirt!!!!!! I got the new movie Sprited away in Chinese!!!!! Lucky I'm Chinese to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar: -_-;  
  
Omake: That is a coooooooooooool movie!!!!!  
  
Lunar: Nobody is on my side.......Cherryblossom is a bitch to me and SHE CAN DIE AND GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH  
AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sj: *WHACK*  
  
Lunar: X_X  
  
Sj: Anyways let's start! Omake say the er thingy  
  
Omake: Disclamier?  
  
Sj: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Omake: Shikonjewel does not own parry Potter  
  
Sj: It's Harry Omake Harry -_-;  
  
Omake: What ever  
  
What's it about: *George/OC* A girl tells her story through 1st year to 7th year on how she kept her secert about her best friend George. She has deep feeling for him   
ever since she meet him in Diagon Alley. Will Jealousy, Friends, School Pranks, and unexpected vistors get in the way to getting George's heart? Will she get George to   
Somehow understand how she feels for him? Even if they are Best friends?  
  
******  
  
"When I first set my eyes on you"  
Chapter one: Diagon Alley  
by:Shikonjewel  
  
  
" You better be inside the Leaky Cauldron in 3 hours or else we will leave........",A women with long black silky hair said. " Yes mother......",A girl about 10   
sighed. The girl was beautiful and young her black hair was shoulder lengh and silky and her skin was pale white like snow. She looked like her mother but much   
prettier. Her mother disrespects her in many ways. She knows her mother hates her because she was beautiful like a veela but much more.   
  
Her Mother also hated children and she was upset that she couldn't send her to the orphanage. " We are expecting you here We will be leaveing now and here's   
the key to our bank don't take so much or you will be punished.....",A man said to the little girl handing her the small key. She nodded with no expression and took the   
key pocketing it.  
  
She watched the 2 people get into the car and drive away. No goodbye. No Becareful. No Be nice. Silently she walked in the Leaky Cauldron.....with a smile.  
  
******  
  
I walked in smileing. I was finally alone! Away from my parents. I hate them! They hate me! And that is just fine. I walked around and stared around at all the   
strange people. How strange they look in those outfits. I noticed I was stareing and I looked away.   
  
They must think I'm rude now huh? I walked around some more. How am I suppose to get to Diagon Alley? I'm so confused I wish I was out of here I'm so   
scared. But I must keep my chin up I'm happy yes I should smile I should show no sign of weakness.   
  
At that point I spotted a door that said Diagon Alley. I smiled more and ran to it openning it and I became disappointed. There in front of me was a soild brick   
wall. What am I suppose to do walk through it and see diagon alley in front of me?! I don't think so! So I first touched the wall and I sighed in relief knowing I didn't   
have to walk through it. If I didn't think about it first I would have broken my nose!  
  
I looked on the wall for something unusal that might help. Hmmmmm....What is that? I saw this old brick sticking out of the wall and I reached up with my   
small arms and pulled on it. I fell when it slid to the side.   
  
I watched the wall open piece by piece in amazement. Wow! That was Bloody brilliant! I didn't know the wizarding world had so many suprises. I got up,   
dusted myself off, and walked through the dark narrow tunnel that lead to Diagon Alley.  
  
******  
  
Wow was all I can say when I got to the end of the tunnel. The streets were crowded with people in robes and such. Most of the people were Children   
running around, playing, even window shopping! All the older kids there wore a cape like robe with a patch on it. I watched with a smile and I walked down the   
street. Daddy said something about getting money from a bank? I saw a big white building that said Gringotts Bank. That must be it! I must head there at once!  
  
I started to run pass the people and stores that interested me the most. Quality Quidditch Supplies, Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Flourish   
and Blotts, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Mmmmm must go there!. The Apothecary, Ollivanders, and much more. I wasn't sure where I was going but I   
know I was going straight towards the big white building.  
  
When I was running I was passing by a store called Magical Menagerie. It had all sorts of animals and I was watching it as I passed by. I thought to myself   
that I must get a pet from there! I wasn't looking when I- *BANG* I fell to the floor the second time that day. Ouch! That hurt.  
  
" I'm sorry I wasn't looking! I hope I didn't hurt you!",I said a bit shy but not looking up. " It's ok",Came a kind voice. The voice soothed me and I looked up to   
see a red haired boy about my age......well he seemed like my age. He held his hand out. " Let me help you up....",He said smileing at me. I sort of blushed but I   
took your hand gently and you pulled me up. I saw you closer up and I noticed you had very pretty eyes.   
  
"Thanks....I'm so rude my name is Achika Kirei!", I piped up happily. " I'm going to be starting Hogwarts this year are you?", I asked. He nodded politely.   
" Yea I am and my name is George Weasley......Achika is a weird name...." I glared ".....For a pretty girl that is.....My it sounds pretty cool" I blushed at this. I   
noticed his freakles right then.   
  
My first time seeing a boy and I'm already falling hard! Oh boy maybe I should ask him to go to um......what's the Ice cream parlor's name again? Oh   
yeah! Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor! Maybe I should ask him to go with me. " How old are you?",he asked. I was suprised by this question maybe he   
might be older? " 10 you?",I repiled. " 11 ",He said running his hand through his red hair. So I was right he is older! But why did he ask? " Why did you ask how   
old am I?" He smirked. I didn't like that look very much.  
  
" Just wondering if you would be old enough to be in my presence" Now that was out of line! " What?!",I shouted makeing the people around us turn to   
see what's going on. " What do you mean if I would be old enough to be in your presences!!!" He smiled proudly at his first defeat. Now that ticked me off. " Because   
I can't be seen around little kids like you...", he said coolly. Ok Now that really ticked me off your dead! " I am not a little kid your just one year older then me what   
makes you think you can talk to me like that!",I said angrily. I stood there glareing at him.   
  
He winked at me makeing me blush again. " Don't worry I was just kidding! Why wouldn't I want to hang out with a pretty girl like you?" I blushed slightly.   
" George!",a women called out. " There you are! Where's Fred?" I Couldn't help but stare at the women she wore funny robes. " He's just over there spying on   
me....",he points over by the barrels. " Fred come here.....", The plump women said. A boy that looked exactly like George came running out chuckleing. My   
eyes sort of popped out. 2 George's? No They must be twins.........George is cuter.   
  
" Oh who is this George?",the women asked. " Hi My name is Achika Kirei!",I smiled up at her. "I'm starting hogwarts this year!" The women smiled back.   
" I'm Mrs. Weasley.......How old are you dear?" God What is with all these people asking me for my age? Is it ask how old are you day?! "10 Mrs. Weasley......",I   
smiled brightly. " Where are your parents?",She asked. " Home....." I Hate them I hate them I hate them!!!! " Oh I see......do you want to shop with us?", Mrs.   
Weasley asked. I nodded happily."I need to get my money first though!" She nodded. " I'll take her...",George said. I blushed again. Mrs. Weasley nodded.   
" Becareful dear!Goodbye!" We both nodded.I thought for awhile as we walked. Mrs. Weasley was a real mom! My parents didn't even say goodbye to me or Becareful.  
  
I hate Them I hate them I hate them!!!  
  
I looked at George and he smiled down at me. "Boy your pretty short for a 10 year old", he said and snickered. Yeah I'm short! so!? You didn't have to shove   
that in my face!!! " Your getting on my nerves you know.....",I said glareing at him. " I know that's what I do....." Oh I'm going to kill you now.......Hey wait! Why do I   
even like him?!.............thinking............thinking.........because he's cute......I sighed. Stupid world. " But I like short people they remind me of chibi's...." I swear how   
can you do that?! first you make me mad and then you made me happy again! How do you do that?! You smile at me......I blush.  
  
From that day forward we became friends. When I first set my eyes on you......I knew we would become friends. When I first set my eyes on you I knew   
we were meant to be. Maybe someday?  
  
******  
  
Sj: I'm going to end it here!!!!!!!! If you want to see what happens next I need 2 Reviews PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunar: Shut up god damn it!!!!!!!  
  
Sj: *Whacks him* YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Omake: How come your not a Yami?  
  
Sj: I don't know.............Oh well!!!!  
  
Omake: -_-; Righttttttt  
  
Lunar: X_X Owie help me.......  
  
Omake: Go fuck yourself......  
  
Lunar: X_x  
  
Sj: Anyways REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW PRETTY PRETTY PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!! 


	2. Disk Crisis

Do to Disk crisis I might take off The servent,the tomb robber and the soldier!  
I'M SO SORRY!!!!!  
My disk got erased and all the files including I love you I love you not got erased   
I might continue The servent, the tomb robber and the soldier!  
I'm very sorry if you liked the storys that I might erase this is going to take a while   
to fix up Thank you for reading! And quit sending me crap like you need to continue   
and you have alot of misspelled words!  
I hate that crap that just makes me more irrated and I can't think of what to write next!  
Right now I'm about to cry and I don't know why so leave me alone for now! Thank you   
for reading! 


End file.
